


A New Role

by maybecatie



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybecatie/pseuds/maybecatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse/Andrew written purely to indulge myself in my own kink of puppy play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Role

Fandom: TSN RPF  
Pairing: Andrew/Jesse  
Kinks: D/s, puppy play, ownership, collars, light spanking.  
Word Count: 2670  
Notes; wrote this for fun. Very loosely proofread. 

 

It’s Saturday morning when Jesse’s eyes blink open in bed to see Andrew’s face, blearily, in front of him. They always wake up like this, curled up together with the sunlight streaming through the little apartment window. The past few months have been easy, blissfully easy, getting to know eachother inside and out. A little confusing, too, a little scary, but so, so wonderful. 

“Head up,” Andrew whispers. He’s holding something. Jesse knows what this is already. He leans into Andrew and picks his head up off the pillow. Andrew’s holding the familiar old collar, soft and worn leather with a heavy golden buckle. Jesse knows what to do now. 

“Good boy, good boy,” Andrew whispers as he clips the chain to the collar. Jesse closes his eyes, leaning up into Andrew’s hand when he drags it through his hair, messy matted curls from a night of deep sleep. Jesse’s not allowed to talk during these sessions, but he almost likes that. Likes that they don’t have to use word – that they’re forced, in fact, to use something other than words. 

It’s not degrading. It’s never felt degrading. Andrew makes sure that nothing they do ever feels degrading – if Jesse doesn’t like it at all, they talk about it, and if they can’t work through it they don’t repeat it. Sometimes, Andrew makes Jesse do things he doesn’t particularly like, but that’s the submission part, right? If he got off on everything they did, it’d be easy. There’d be no challenge, no push, and ultimately, no point. 

Jesse likes to feel completely owned. Andrew likes to feel complete ownership. If Jesse’s good, he earns privileges. He’s bad, he loses them. Simple, even a real dog can understand this. 

Jesse makes a soft whimpering noise, rubbing his head in Andrew’s hand, more like a cat than a dog, really. It’s a challenge on Andrew’s part, too, having to know Jesse well enough to be able to read his non-verbal noises and facial expressions. Jesse is allowed to use his safe word even at times he’s been ordered to be silent, but that’s only been needed a few times, and less and less frequently. It can’t be cut out altogether, they’re still learning, but they’re figuring things out quickly. 

“Hey, hey,” Andrew smiles, scratching Jesse gently behind the ear (which feels oddly pleasurable) and sweetly kissing his forehead. “Good morning, buddy, did you sleep well?” 

Jesse makes an affirmative yipping sound, nodding his head for extra clarification and grinning at the little peck. “Stay,” Andrew says, dropping the leash to climb out of bed. Jesse watches, sitting up, as Andrew grabs the gloves from their drawer in the dresser. Jesse can’t say he likes them because they make daily life much more difficult, but he can’t request to do away with them for any real reason. 

The gloves lock on and force his hands into balled fists. This makes things much harder than you’d expect. Jesse can’t pick anything up properly, reach for things, he can’t write or manipulate a fork and knife – even drinking with a cup is difficult. It means Andrew has to do all these things for him. They require dependence, and dependence requires trust. 

Andrew fixes them onto his hands. Jesse’s gotten used to the restraint, the soft leather pulled tight over his balled fists. Even if they didn’t lock, they’d be impossible for Jesse to pull off by himself, but the lock, once again, reiterates the need to depend, to trust. They force him into a state of vulnerability, which is nowhere Jesse’s previously ever liked to be. He used to close up sometimes, insist on doing things himself, things he’d obviously been rendered incapable of. Andrew allowed it, to an extent, a few times. It wasn’t until a plate tumbled to the floor that Jesse had been struggling to retrieve with his uncoordinated “paws” that Andrew pulled him aside for punishment, spanking him until he finally cried. 

After that little push, though, Jesse fell into his role easily, and he’s even come to enjoy doing this even with the gloves. 

Andrew pulls a shirt on over the boxers he’s already wearing. Jesse always sleeps naked, else Andrew would have made him strip before even putting the collar on. Dogs don’t wear clothes. The last thing to complete the ensemble is the pads, fixing onto Jesse’s knees to protect them, with all the crawling he’ll be doing. Once this is done, Andrew kisses his head again, takes the leash and whispers “come on, Jes.” 

// 

Jesse sits peacefully on the floor while Andrew goes about making breakfast. Usually that’s his job, but dogs don’t cook, and the gloves also make that impossible. When the task allows for it, Andrew almost always has one hand in Jesse’s hair, idly playing with his curls or walking over his scalp. Jesse will closes his eyes and lean his head back against the cabinet, enjoying this moment, this moment of no worries or responsibilities, this moment of just being with eachother. 

// 

Andrew doesn’t make him eat from a bowl on the floor. That’s something that would definitely draw the line from this being a fun, sweet game to just being cruel. He doesn’t sit at the table either though, and his predicament requires him to be hand-fed from his place on the floor. 

// 

If it’s a lazy day, they watch television or a movie together. Dogs don’t get to come up on the furniture, unless Jesse’s given a particularly good performance, than he’ll allow it. But usually Jesse sits at Andrew’s feet or even lies across them. He can’t see the screen very well from this vantage point, but that honestly doesn’t bother him much. It’s the closeness he feels during these times that he really loves. Wearing the gloves and the collar and sprawled across Andrew’s feet, feels almost as close as when they’re making love. Because it requires all the same things; on Jesse’s part, trust, a willingness to be vulnerable. Complete and utter dependency; he really can’t go about his daily life without help. He can’t even go to the bathroom without help. 

On Andrew’s part, there’s that responsibility. The tender care it takes to still make Jesse feel loved in this situation. They worked up to this little by little, just the way they worked up to actually having sex. Everything’s been slow, and taken tremendous leaps for the both of them. But Jesse can’t say he regrets it, and neither can Andrew. 

Sometimes, they’ll cuddle and read together, as Andre turns the pages for Jesse when he needs it. 

// 

And sometimes, Jesse admits, he’ll be a little mischievous. It’s fun – Jesse’s an actor, and Andrew’s always amazed at just how good he is, even if he’s playing a dog and scurrying around on his hands and knees. 

Sometimes, for instance. He’ll be at Andrew’s feet at the kitchen table while Andrew’s on his laptop. Andrew will get up to go to the bathroom, and when he comes back, something will be missing. A pen off the table maybe, or his car keys, and he’ll wind up chasing Jesse around the flat for it. Jesse's surprisingly nimble, and his position allows him to duck under tables or hide under the couch with the stolen item between his teeth. 

Even if Jesse’s not always a well behaved puppy, they bond over these games and usually end up cuddling and giggling when Andrew finally drags him out of his hiding spot. 

It’s not always that easy, though. If Jesse’s truly just being difficult, there is punishment. Spanking is the easiest form (Jesse’s not really a masochist, but Andrew’s not a sadist either) but isn’t always effective. Andrew might blindfold Jesse, which rules out most other distractions and also forces him to stay in one place for a reprimand. Or he’ll order Jesse to move in a more difficult fashion; with one leg or arm out, or inching forward with his chest on the floor. If he messes up, more punishment. 

As previously said, Andrew’s not a sadist. He doesn’t get off on hurting Jesse. But he does get off on having power. 

Of course, they always talk out the issue behind Jesse’s mood – after the discipline. The point Andrew’s trying to make is that Jesse should – needs to – verbalize what he’s feeling, not sulk. The message took, and behavioral problems cleared up quickly. 

// 

It’s a rather uneventful morning. Breakfast is slivers of English muffin from Andrew’s hand and then a shower. Both the collar and gloves are waterproof, so that’s no concern. Andrew does everything for Jesse. He squirts shampoo into his hands and lathers it into Jesse’s hair. Scrubs him gently with the loofah while it rinses out. Jesse loves this treatment, because Andrew treats him with such gentle care. He sighs, smiles, tips his head back and quietly enjoys the pampering. It’s a slow, easy morning.

 

// 

The ‘dogs aren’t allowed to masturbate’ rule is probably the most difficult one. Even if it wasn’t a rule, it’s virtually impossible with these damn gloves. It’s just a need that decides to surface at the most inconvenient times, like when Andrew’s working at the table and playing with Jesse’s hair, and every little tug sends another clench to Jesse’s gut. 

After a while, he can’t stave it off anymore. It’s always embarrassing, but he presses his face into Andrew’s calf, grunting. 

“Ah?” Andrew looks down from his laptop, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Jesse gives a throaty groan, nudging Andrew’s foot with the glove. Andrew uses Jesse’s hair to tip his head back. “Does my puppy have a problem?” 

Jesse gives a grunt that sounds almost like ‘please’ and Andrew pushes his face back into his leg. “What was that, buddy? That almost sounded like talking, there.” 

Jesse closes his eyes, shifting uncomfortably, and the pressure Andrew’s placing on his head shouldn’t be making him harder. He gives a low whimper, much more appropriate for his ‘role’, and looks up at Andrew, making his eyes as wide and pathetic looking as possible. 

“Horny thing,” Andrew laughs and Jesse whines because it’s true. Andrew’s practically made him this way, now isn’t he going to take care of it, damn it? 

“So selfish,” Andrew said with a click of his tongue and Jesse raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Aren’t dogs supposed to serve their masters?” 

It takes a moment for Jesse to register what Andrew means before he stands up. He pushes Jesse’s head forward again, this time into his crotch and Jesse swallows as he feels the twitch behind the denim. “Mmmm.” 

“Good dogs,” Andrew says, “sometimes get rewarded. If they do a good enough job.” 

It’s not always that they incorporate sex into these sessions, but it does happen sometimes. Jesse looks up at Andrew, calculating, trying to decide if Andrew will really return the favor or if he’ll make him wait. In the end, though, he pulls back, studying the fly of Andrew’s jeans (he’d changed into proper clothes after the shower) and trying to figure how to open it. He looks up at Andrew, tilting his head, asking for help. 

“You can do it,” Andrew says calmly. Jesse looks at the zipper again, not even attempting it with his ‘paws’. It occurs to him he ought to use his teeth, and he weighs his options before realizing it’s his only choice. With a groan, Jesse leans in, struggling to actually get at it with his teeth. It’s comical, almost, watching him fumble with it but Andrew’s not cruel enough to laugh. 

He finally gets a hold of it, tugging it down, repeating the struggle with his fists fumbling at the button. Finally, though, he has it done and Andrew hears his little sigh of relief. He strokes Jesse’s cheek with his hand, a reward. Jesse sighs, allows himself a moment to lean into it before he gets back to work, pushing Andrew’s pants and briefs down in one go. 

He closes his eyes, mouthing up the length of Andrew’s cock. Wet, sloppy kisses. Andrew leans back, watching him quietly and calmly, but when Jesse looks up he sees the twitch just before he takes Andrew into his mouth. Jesse likes sucking cock more than he probably should. Loves the taste, loves the feel, loves the sight of Andrew falling apart and letting go above him. 

He takes him slow, inch by inch until his nose presses against Andrew’s groin and he can’t go any farther. He closes his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as Andrew curses above him, ”fuck, Jesse, holy shit. Oh.” 

Andrew doesn’t let him do the work, though. He fists his hands in Jesse’s curls, pulling back thrusting his hips forward. Jesse only gags the first time, when Andrew’s cock hits the back of his throat, and he takes the rest of it. 

“Oh, God, Jesse,” Andrew hisses. Jesse feels a triumphant little rush go through his bones and Andrew picks up a rhythm. He pulled Jesse’s hair, just fucking his mouth and Jesse found himself bucking his hips up too, even though they found no friction. He places his awkward fists on Andrew’s hips, pulling him in deeper, groaning around his cock and relishing in the shudder that goes through Andrew’s body. He us being used, with Andrew fucking his mouth and yanking on his hair without much thought, and he likes it. 

Andrew pulls out, all the way, suddenly. Jesse blinks, mouth agape at the sudden loss. He stares up at Andrew, wondering if he’s done something wrong, but Andrew looks down at him with a similar wide-eyed gaze. His face is flushed red down to his neck, he’s even panting. He thumbs Jesse’s bottom lip, feeling the inside. “When I come,” he says, “don’t swallow. But don’t pull off. Just keep it there.” 

Jesse groans, eyes fluttering closed at this awful order. He loves to swallow. But Andrew just keeps on fucking his mouth until his hips stutter, and he comes, with the death grip on Jesse’s hair. Jesse fights the automatic reflex of gulping it down, keeping it pooled on his tongue when Andrew pulls out. He blinks p at him and opens his mouth, showing the white coating his tongue and cheeks, desperately wanting to be good. 

“Unh, Jess,” Andrew sighs, looking sufficiently sated. “Good, good, good.” He strokes Jesse's cheek, and when he gives the pointed nod, Jesse sighs and lets Andrew’s cum slip down his throat. Now, though, he’s got a real problem, and it’s pretty obvious as Andrew reclothes himself that his cock is hard, red and aching. 

He leans into Andrew’s chest and nuzzles him, rubbing him all over with his head and paws. It’s a bit labored, but he’s almost just begging for mercy. Finally, Andrew stops him, puts a hand on his chest and pushes him all the way down onto his back. Jesse gasps, looking up at him with wide eyes as Andrew takes his cock in his hand. 

“Have you been good?” 

Jesse whimpers and looks at him as if to say ‘I hope so’. 

“I think you have,” Andrew says, “and good dogs are always rewarded.” 

He pumps his hand on Jesse’s cock, kisses him with a force that pushes his head back into the floor. He doesn’t even tell him to be still or quiet and Jesse gasps, amazed at having that sort of freedom when he usually has to work so hard for his orgasms. He bucks his hips into Andrew’s hand, and he’s so worked up already it doesn’t take long at all. He comes all over his own stomach, groaning into Andrew's mouth. 

When Andrew finally pulls his tongue out of his throat, Jesse rolls onto his side, pushing sweaty curls out of his face. He groans with a little shiver, sighing when Andrew whispers “stay, babe,” and fetches a washcloth to wipe him down with. 

Jesse crawls into Andrew’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and touching their noses together. Andrew runs his fingers over the collar, “you want to take this off now?” 

Jesse shakes his head no.


End file.
